


Firsts

by EmJ93



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: aka Three times The Watcher initiates intimacy, and one time Aloth does.A brief run-through of important first moments in their relationship, following their journey from friends to lovers.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Shared this on tumblr a little while ago, but I want to start sharing some of the works that I'm happier with here as well, and thought what better place to start than with the first thing I ever wrote for Pillars of Eternity?  
> You can find me as @Ariela-of-Aedyr over there if you want to learn more about my Watcher, or just gush about Aloth (or PoE in general) with me.

The first time she holds his hand is in a dingy office in the basement of an animancy institute. She intertwines her fingers with his, squeezing softly, meaning to reassure. Her eyes are filled with concern and a worried frown is clear on her face, but her touch… Her touch is warm and soothing. Comforting.

He hadn’t entirely believed her when she’d promised to do what she could to help him, wasn’t used to having anyone make his needs a priority. And yet she had. She had so many concerns of her own, he knew, all of them far more serious than his wellbeing, and yet still she continued to find time for him.

Her thumb works in slow, calm circles against his skin, and the sensation of her touch fills his mind entirely. When she speaks, her voice is quiet and sure, and her words are meant only for him.

_You’re OK. You’re safe. I’m here._

Only moments before, he’d been starting to have second thoughts about all of this, but with her by his side, he couldn’t help but think that somehow everything was going to work out OK.

**

The first time she embraces him is unexpected, arms wrapping around him as soon as they’re out of sight of those who know him by another name, in the doorway of an Engwithan digsite. So much has changed in the years since they last saw each other; for both of them, he’s sure. Her hair is longer, her skin is paler… and yet she still feels the same. The warmth of having her close to him is just as comforting as it ever was, the playful glint in her eye as she scolds him for not staying in touch is ever familiar.  

Her cheeks flush as she releases him from her hold then quickly looks anywhere but his face, nibbling on her lower lip. It’s so unlike her to look unsure of anything. He’d always admired that about her; her unshakeable certainty. But he thinks he understands. 

She may not say the words out loud, but they still hang in the air between them, as plain as if she had.

_I missed you._

She finally meets his gaze again, with a smile so bright it’s almost dazzling, and he finds himself smiling back. So much may have changed, but perhaps some things never would.

**

The first time she kisses him is sudden but not unwelcome, her lips finding his before either of them have a chance to think, or  _over_ think. It’s just the two of them, alone, and he briefly forgets where they are and what they were doing before, as she begins to overwhelm his senses.

She smells of the ocean but tastes like honey, her lips soft and gentle against his, her touch almost feather-light. He moves his arms around her hesitantly, and she immediately melts against him with a happy hum, returning his embrace with an insistence he hadn’t been expecting. He’d never realised before this moment exactly how she felt for him, though looking back perhaps it should have been obvious. 

He has concerns and reservations, doesn’t want to end up hurting her if he can’t give her what she wants. Their future isn’t clear, and she’s always been more sure in her actions than him, but he pushes his unease to one side for now. Right now, they’re together. Closer than they’ve ever been.

And he doesn’t want this moment to ever end.

**

The first time that he acts without restraint is when facing what he fears may be his last chance to hold her. She’s walking headfirst into danger again, the weight of the world on her shoulders, as it so often seems to find itself. In the very final moment of calm before the storm, he pulls her close, without a care for whoever else may be around. 

She wraps her arms around him in return, and he imagines he feels some of the tension leave her body. She’s always managed to make him feel at ease, regardless of what troubled him, and he hopes he can do the same for her.There’s so much that he wants to tell her, but he just can’t find the words. Instead, he can only squeeze her more tightly and hope that she understands. That she understands that he is grateful for everything she’s ever done for him. Understands just how much he wishes he could return the favour. Understands that if today is to be their last, he cherishes every moment that they spent together. 

Understands that he loves her. And that, no matter what happens, he always will.


End file.
